merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Appearance Dwarves very strong, both in body and character. They are a short, stocky race, being very broad and heavy. Most Dwarves have thick, luxuriant beards in which they took great pride, and often forked or braided them and tucked them into their belts. They seem to have favoured simple durable clothing, coloured hoods and heavy cloaks for travelling, and belts of gold or silver. For battle their soldiers would have elaborately crafted armor and helmets, bearing various angles and styles that were trademarks of Dwarven crafting styles. Their armor was masked with symbols (after the manner of those used in forges for shielding the eyes) that were hideous to look upon. Dwarven women were alike in manner, voice and appearance to their menfolk. They were few in number, less than a third of all dwarf-kind, and they were seldom seen outside their own halls, often not venturing far due to their duties as caretakers and crafters in Dwarven society. They typically only travelled when in great need, and they usually dressed similarly to Dwarf men. This often led other folk to believe there were no women among the Dwarves, that Dwarves grew from stone when created. Few female Dwarven warriors were known, but some tales say that female Dwarves were as fierce as their male counterparts, especially in protecting their families and offspring. Dwarves were usually monogamous, and fewer than one-third of Dwarven men took a wife, the rest busying themselves with their crafts. Physiology Dwarves are typically stubborn, secretive, and fiercely loyal to their friends. They care greatly about mining, crafting, crafts, gold and gems, their acquisition of which often fueled the envy of the Elves. Dwarves are easily offended by rude comments, and have a propensity to hold long-lasting grudges. Dwarves are often seen as greedy, but their nature give them resistance to many external influences. Dwarves are a proud and stern race and are made to be sturdy to resist the dangers of their time. They are physically very strong, have great endurance, especially in the ability to resist heat and cold, and they make light of heavy burdens. Dwarves live longer than Men, often up to two hundred and fifty years. Dwarves have the ability to learn new artisanal skills quickly, especially those dealing with metal or stone. Crafting Dwarves are taught special skills spent most of their time crafting, smithing and mining in their massive underground cities. The Dwarves are some of the greatest miners ever to exist in Merrimor. The Dwarves dig immense halls under mountains where they build their cities. Dwarven miners dig for precious minerals such as gold, iron, copper, and silver from all over mountains in Merrimor, though the Dwarves considered coal mining degrading. While mining beneath the Shadow Mountians, they discovered the Arkenstone at the Heart of the Mountain. They are also capable masons and smiths - Dwarven smithing skills are said to be rivaled only by those of the Elves, and their masonry creations are bested by none. The skill of the Dwarves is unmatched; they craft objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Everything Dwarven is beautifully crafted and intricate. They craft many famed weapons, armors, and items of art and beauty. Dwarven armies are vast and powerful, and possess vast legions of soldiers, cavalry and siege weapons, and their soldiers are equipped with powerful weapons, armors and tools for battle. Many different weapons are utilized by their soldiers, such as swords, axes, throwing axes, throwing knives, and warhammers. They have a knack for starting a fire almost anywhere out of almost anything. Although they know how, Dwarves did not farm or herd often, as they preferred to spend their time underground mining and crafting. They rather trade crafted items with men and elves in exchange for food. Architecture They have built many famed halls including the Lonely Mountain in Gaedsia under the Shadow Mountains. Their cities appear to be constructed just under mountains or mountain ranges. Dwarven miners would excavate into the mountains to create an entrance, and then dig through and under the mountain to create the groundwork for their cities. Dwarven cities are absolutely massive and very expansive, reaching the far depths of the earth. Dwarves continue to mine in their cities to expand them and discover more resources like precious metals and minerals. Dwarven cities run throughout mountains and mountain ranges, stretched up, down and side-to-side in the massive caverns beneath the surface, but it is largely unknown how cities were structured and sectioned off. The beauty of the Dwarves' cities is legend. One stronghold, Erebor (located in the Shadow Mountains), had its wealth coming from precious gems hewn from rock and in "great seams of gold running like rivers through stone." Notable Dwarven Realms *Erebor, Shadow Mountains *Iron Hills *TBA Language and Writing System :"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" :—Ancient dwarven battle cry meaning "The axes of the dwarves! The dwarves are upon you!" Language: Khuzdul The Dwarven language is a harsh sounding tongue and sound strange and harsh to other races, and no other non-dwarf did they permit to learn their language, for it is guarded jealously. They rarely speak their own language around other races, and prefer to use the languages of other races when around them. Weapons and Armour See Dwarven Weapons and Armour Dwarven soldiers usually used axes as their weapon of choice because it can be used as a tool or a weapon, but in addition to axes they used hatchets, mattocks, short swords, war hammers, and very occasionaly there is mention of Dwarven archers. As for armor, Dwarves favored chain-mail and other metallic armor — the most expensive and precious of which was ring mail made of mithril. Music Many songs were sung in the deep and grand halls of the Dwarves. One very notable song of the Dwarves was "Far over the Misty Mountains Cold", also known as the "Song of the Lonely Mountain," and commonly referred by fans as the "Dwarf Song." Another song sung in Dwarven culture was the Song of Durin. This song told of the history of Khazad-dum/Moria and honored Durin, first leader of Durin's Folk.